Sander sides when not filming
by Nileonine
Summary: This is what I think the sander sides do when they are not filming. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love sander sides so much! I feel like this would totally happen. Enjoy!**

Virgil walked down the corridor, frustrated after having to deal with yet another of Thomas's problems, and On Camera for goodness sake. All Virgil could hear as he walked was his soft footsteps and light breathing. But he heard a faint buzzing coming from up ahead. Virgil paused, going over everything it could be, an insect, an electronic thing? He cautiously took a few steps deeper into the hall, the noise seemed to come from...Logan's room? That made sense, he was probably on a computer or something. Virgil stopped outside the door, listening for oddities. The buzzing had a pattern, it buzzed for 12 seconds, then paused for 4 seconds before continuing on for 12 more seconds and so on. It was very relaxing. Before he knew it Virgil was feeling tired. He shook his head, shaking out the tiredness as well, before cracking the door open. Logan was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his floor. He was the source of the buzzing. Virgil froze. Logan was meditating. He smiled to himself before opening the door wide enough to squeeze through. Making sure not to disturb Logan, Virgil quietly closed the door and sat down next to the logical side. Logan continued his humming, not at all seeming disturbed. Virgil sat in silence, relaxing to the consistent noise.

"You could have walked past my door you know," Logan said suddenly, opening his eyes.

Virgil stiffened. The side knew he walked in.

"You could have at least said something when I did walk in," Virgil replied, trying not to sound surprised.

"I could have, but surprising you was more enjoyable," Logan said, turning to face Virgil, and smiling slightly. Virgil smiled back, Immensely glad he was welcome in Logan's room at this time.

"Your meditating was very relaxing, could we do this more often?" Virgil inquired, hoping he could soak up more of this welcoming environment. Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I suppose... when would be most convenient for your schedule?" Logan said after some consideration.

"Could we do this after every video? I sorta of dislike being on camera for too long, and I think this would help with literally anything that bothers me," Virgil asked, scratching his neck before shoving his hands into his lap.

Logan looked at him before nodding "I get that, meditation is a thing I did to keep away from emotions, and since I started I kept doing it" Logan stood, reaching a hand down to help Virgil up. Virgil took it, not minding the physical contact. Logan understood his feelings better than Patton or, ugh, Roman would.

"It's late I should be getting to bed, unlike you, you're a night owl," Logan stated, pulling Virgil to his feet with seemingly no effort. Virgil nodded, unconsciously pulling his sleeve into his hand. Logan made a gesture towards the door and Virgil nodded again, becoming aware of how much he was nodding. He walked to the door and walked out.

"Thank you," Virgil whispered, before closing the door.

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Patton worked his way down the list, checking everything twice. CRACK! Patton smiled down looking at his... Cake! It still needed to be mixed, he had only just put the eggs in. He went over to the drawer with the mixing spoons in them, and picking a wooden one, he began to stir the batter. It went from powdery looking lump to a smooth puddle at the bottom of the bowl. Patton heard the beeping that told him the oven was preheated. He quickly grabbed the bowl and poured the mix into a pan to bake. Setting a timer on the microwave, Patton left to watch a show as the cake baked. He walked into the living room where the TV was. A show on the TV was paused telling him Logan had been watching earlier. Patton grabbed the remote and plopped onto the couch. Logan was watching a show about puppies! Patton beamed, he loved puppies! Patton unpaused the show. A little black dog was running around someone's living room. AWWW! This was SO cute! The dog rolled over on his side, his little feet wiggling in the air. Patton paused the show when the microwave started beeping. Grabbing a fork from the silverware drawer, Patton took the cake out and poked it with the fork to see if it was cooked enough. The silver fork came out of the center of the cake cleanly, there was no batter covering it anywhere. Patton was extremely glad. Now he could decorate it with frosting...and maybe eat some frosting. Patton took a while frosting the cake. When he was done Patton sent a text to the other sides calling them to the kitchen.

 _Guys! Come to the kitchen right now!_

Virgil was the first to arrive, practically materializing out of the air. He looked really worried.

"Are you okay Patton?!" Virgil asked quickly.

"Yup I'm fine, but look at this cake I made!" Patton said, excitedly pointing at the cake he had finished frosting minutes ago.

The door swung open and Roman fell through the open door.

"Heeeeey, that was rude, I wanted to be all dramatic with my sword and stuff," Roman complained. Logan shrugged.

"Don't worry guys, nothing bad happened to Patton," Virgil spoke, much calmer than he had been a moment ago.

"Patton, why did you call us to this position with an urgent message," Logan said, shaking his phone up a bit.

"I made a cake!" "He made a cake," Virgil and Patton said at the same time.

"Ooh! A cake!" Roman clapped his hands.

"Yup, and I wanted to enjoy it with you all!" Patton picked up the cake, cutting it into its color-coded fourths. Black for Virgil, that slice goes on his plate. Purple for Logan, Giving him a few napkins. Red for Roman, his had swirls all over it. And that leaves Blue for him! Patton gave them all forks and they ate it together, the other sides complimenting him on it. Patton was happy, he loved family time.

 **AN: Sorry if this was short I didn't have a lot of inspiration.**


End file.
